


Last Friday Night

by kasaundra1



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - 20th-21st c., Post-Biblical Jewish RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, I'm Going to Hell, Israel, M/M, Oral Sex, Politics, Sex, Shipping, The Mossad is definitely coming after me for this, Yep I'm definitely going to hell for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaundra1/pseuds/kasaundra1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a shitty crack fic about slashing former Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Barak with current Prime Minister Benjamin "Bibi" Netanyahu.  Mostly drabble basically.  But pretty much I though I needed to make a hot fic about these too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much is a slash between two Prime Ministers. All of this is fiction and isn't intended to insult anybody.

“Well, you could say that I smashed the opposition.” A medium sized mustached man in a suit and tie said sarcastically. “Well, do you have to be so fucking eager Ehud?” Netanyahu said, taking off his suit jacket.  
The hotel was quiet, and in that lovely five star bedroom, where two world leaders. It was after one of the trips abroad and it the two men were undressing for the night.  
“The conference was batshit insane,” Barak said smiling tossing his tie across the room.  
“But what I really want, is to get lonely with you my friend.” Barak leaned in and kissed Bibi on the lips.   
“Do you always have to be such a fucking tease Ehud?” Bibi said with a flirtatious smile. It always turned Ehud on when Bibi smiled, the corners of his lip turn upwards and his curled lip sets like in a pouting motion.

“Well, you better watch your back man,” Ehud sat on the bed. That’s when Bibi made his move.  
Bibi then tackled Barak onto the bed and straddled him. Barak, stunned by this motion was surprised but was looking to when Netanyahu would take the lead. Barak felt the weight of Bibi on his, and his kiss enveloped them both in warmth. He then took Bibi and hoisted him on his lap. Bibi then paused for a quick moment, surprised by Barak’s sudden change in position, then quickly regained his footing by kissing on the base of the neck. Barak then started untucking Bibi’s shirt and then started sliding his hand up Bibi’s back.   
“Could you hold still?” Bibi asked sarcastically.  
The other man gave a curt grunt, then Ehud started unbuttoning Bibi’s shirt, sliding his tongue down whatever was exposed. He kept massaging Bibi’s behind and kissing his chest while unbuttoning his shirt, keeping the other man aroused and attentive. Bibi then left the shirt slide of his medium sized frame and Barak lightly nipped his left nipple. Ehud then planted soft and tender kisses up his chest, and Bibi let the kisses fall on his jawline.  
“Just touch me already,” BIbi moaned.

“If you wish,” Barak said with a mischievous smile. He then ran his hands down Bibi’s chest and lower back, causing Bibi to instantly arch his back.   
“Uhh, yes Ehud,” Bibi said in short ragged breaths.  
Bibi then separated from Barak and took off all of his clothes. Soon, Bibi was standing full frontal to Barak. He then again straddled Barak and started to unbutton his shirt and undo his pants. Both of them embraced in a kiss and Bibi then kissed all the way down as he removed Ehud’s shirt. He then unbuttoned the other man’s pants and started fondling him.  
“Took you long e----Fuck!” Barak exclaimed.  
Bibi took him into his mouth just like that. Barak then took Bibi’s head in his hands and guided him as he enveloped his length in warmth. Bibi wet Barak’s cock with saliva, moving up and down the length. Barak moaned, and his fingers gripped the hair on Bibi’s head, not wanting it to end.  
Soon Bibi pulled away and licked his lips in a seductive manner.  
“Not so fast, we got any lube?”

“I think so, in my bag.” Ehud said. He then slid out from his remaining clothing and haphazardly tossed it over the dresser and walked over to the stack of drawers.. He rummaged through the top one muttering to himself as he did.  
“Where is it, where is it, Got it!” Ehud then brought the slight bottle and slid next to Bibi on the bed.  
“Okay let’s go then.”  
“Okay sit back then.”  
Barak then clicked open the tube and squeezed it onto two of his fingers, rubbing it liberally on Bibi’s ass, pressing them in slowly. Bibi exhaled slowly and moaned.  
“I need you in me,” Bibi said with a smile.  
“Why?” Barak asked puzzled.  
“I want you to be rough on me. I’m not a fragile child, where’s your fight Barak?” He said smiling.  
“Okay, but I don’t want to hurt you.” Barak said with an air of concern.  
“I’ll tell you if it hurts.”  
“Okay, but you gotta promise.” Barak said.

Ehud then squirted some lube on his hands and coated himself. He then slid into Bibi, relishing in the feeling of the other man tight around him.  
“Ready?” Ehud asked Bibi.  
“I’m fine.” Ehud then started pushing into Bibi fast and hard, mentally reassuring himself he didn’t have to hold back.  
“Fuck! Keep going!” Bibi said. Barak mercilessly pushed into him, holding nothing back. Both men were breathing hard and fast, and Barak leaned over and softly bit into Netanyahu’s neck, leaving marks that were sure to be visible the next day.   
He then picked up the pace of his thrusts, Bibi then wrapped his legs around Barak’s body, Ehud’s hand then reached down and intertwined with Bibi’s. Bibi then dug his fingers into mattress, a sign that he wanted more.   
Ehud could tell he was hitting the right spot by Bibi’s uncontrollable moans and groans.  
“Look at you, whining like the little man slut that you are.” Ehud purred.  
Netanyahu’s eyes met his, sometimes opening and closing.   
“Yes, I am your little man-slut.” Bibi moaned. A cry tore from his throat as Barak rocked into him. Barak’s cock then hit Bibi’s prostate once or twice between the thrusts, and he could hear the other man moaning various things in english.  
“I’m going to let this whole hotel know you’re mine, Bibi,” Barak then picked up his thrusts, and felt that both of them were getting ready to climax. He looked at Bibi and he saw a look of helplessness. He loved seeing Bibi unravel in front of him.  
His hands reached down to stroke Bibi in between his legs and fondle him. Bibi then reached his peak and he came all over their stomachs, whiel screaming profanities in a language that Ehud barely even knew.   
Bibi’s cry of release caused Ehud to become undone and spilled himself into Bibi.. Ehud then collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion.   
Bibi then grabbed one of the sheets and started wiping himself down with it. “You know someone’s going to find that?” Ehud said teasingly.  
“Meh, it’s nothing. Besides, I don’t care right now,” Bibi smiled.  
“Eh it’s fine Bibi,” Ehud then brushed a hair from Netanyahu’s face. They both kissed, not caring about what other people would think and for once, they seemed endless.  
Both men were lying side by side together in the kind sized bed, naked and their bodies pressed together.  
They both just laid there, keeping their eyes on each other until one of them fell asleep. Barak then wrapped his arms around Bibi, and ran his fingers through his grey hair. He was asleep and looked to be tranquil. The lines of age all seemed to vanish in the healing process of sleep.

The next morning, Ehud woke up and Bibi was still asleep. Both of their hands were intertwined together and Ehud then planted a kiss on Bibi’s forehead. Bibi slowly woke up his brown eyes glistened in the sunlight. “Hey Ehud,” He said with a smile.  
Barak nestled up the the Prime Minister. “It’s nice in here,” He said with a smile. “I could just lay here with you all day.” He said with a smile.   
“What time is it?” Bibi asked.  
“We got another two hours. We could do it again if you’d like?” Ehud smiled.  
“Nah, after what you did you to me, I probably won’t be able to walk straight for two days, or even sit down.” Bibi guffawed.  
“Sorry,” Ehud said, a pang of guilt hitting him.  
“Ehud last night was hot, we’re doing that again,” Bibi said with a smile.  
“Hopefully, that’ll be in the near future.” Ehud then glanced at the marks he left ob Bibi’s neck. “Bibi, you might want to cover those up.” He smiled. “Eh I want everyone know I got some.”  
“That’s probably not-”  
“I’m messing with you Ehud!” Bibi laughed.  
Ehud then kissed Bibi on the lips, knowing in the near future he could look forward to more nights like these.


End file.
